jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Overview Vehicles are one of the primary aspects in the world of Jailbreak. They help you get around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape the prison (if you have chosen the Prisoner team) or help you chase Criminals (if you're on the Police team). Any vehicle with a siren will travel faster than one without one, with the exception of the Ambulance. There are currently 25 vehicles in the game. The most expensive vehicles include the Bugatti, the Torpedo, the Arachnid, the Volt Bike, the UFO, Monster Truck, and the BlackHawk (Military Helicopter), ranging from $500,000 to $1,000,000 in-game cash. Some vehicles are open, and the person inside from being shot. You can shoot someone inside a car from the side window they are closest to and from the roof. Vehicles Currently, there are 19 cars (excluding the Dirtbike, the Volt Bike, the Quad Bike/ATV, the UFO, and two helicopters with the ability to drop ropes), in the game; so there's lots of diversity; and plenty of vehicles to choose from. Two of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter and the Camaro. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van and the Wraith) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass and the Wraith requires the BOSS Gamepass, both R$300 each. Land and aerial vehicles have their own ways to get stopped. Tire popping is used for land vehicles and Shooting Down Aerial Vehicles is used for aerial vehicles. All vehicles are a one-time purchase, so if you join another server, you don't have to purchase your vehicle again. Vehicle Customization All the vehicles can be customized in one of the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize your vehicle anywhere on the map. Customizing your vehicle is one good way to attract, or show off your vehicle from the rest. As Badimo calls it, "disguising your vehicle" from the top bar above the inventory. Vehicle Statistics In Jailbreak, there are often certain "uses" to vehicles, with the most preferably being speed. These vehicles may be special due to the amount of seating, how quick they are, special features or more. To find out more, check the charts below. Seats Speeds *Incomplete* * Level 5 Engine * Normal Suspension * Spoiler * Police Siren Acceleration *Incomplete* Trivia * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle, regardless of conditions. Hooded vehicles cover the entire character's bodies so they will likely be harder to hit. * When in the water, all vehicles will slow down slightly, though this is generally unnoticed. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has four seats. But the Mini-Cooper does not look like it can fit anymore seats, though. * Although the SWAT Van has six windows, only two people can fit inside, with one on the top and rear, making a total of 4. Many players hate the vehicle for this, as the SUV does not require robux and all 3 passenger seats are free. * If you are a cop, you can eject all criminals in a car by pressing "E" on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. You can unlock by pressing it again. *Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to) enter another vehicle, even if the owner of the vehicle locked it or if you don't own the vehicle. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak is $6,580,000 in-game cash and R$600. *Driving a vehicle on old and laggy devices may cause lag and may have a higher chance to glitch out while driving. *As of the 7/6/18, vehicles can't be locked near another vehicle's spawn. This is to prevent cops from locking nearby vehicles, causing the criminal to be unable to escape. *Some vehicles will always spawn in the same color, such as the BlackHawk and UFO. *When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro, and Helicopter. The Model3 was also free. *Non-customized vehicles come in the colors of grey, yellow, and (rarely) blue, with the exception of the BlackHawk, the SWAT Van, the Camaros inside the Prison parking lot and Police Station 2, SUVs, UFO, and the Helicopter, which spawn in only one color. Non-customized vehicles also come with yellow headlights (white body color for UFO) and black windows and wheel colors (blue for the Helicopter and UFO, yellow for the BlackHawk), although they can be customized. *If the Wraith and the SWAT Van were to cost Jailbreak cash, they would both cost $6000 in-game. *As of the 2018 Winter Update with Event Seasons, there are some vehicles that require being a certain level, along with the money. These vehicles include: the Arachnid and the Torpedo. Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial vehicles